Secretos
by Luchyana
Summary: Evans, la prefecta perfecta de Hogwart, de modales adecuados y actitud retadora, encantadora, agraciada, lista, sagaz y autosuficiente, de semblante admirable y mirada de leona,pero a veces a Lily Evans, le gustaría ser solo Lily/ para YaniitaPotter


Secretos

Risas y mohines con las manos, que cuentan grandes historias, que en verdad no son mas que aisladas travesuras y bromas de los últimos momentos, alguna que otra anécdota digna de recordar a esas tempranas horas del desayuno y futuras travesías a realizar construyéndose entre charlas, por parte de los cuatro jóvenes que se encuentran allí cerca.

Ruidos, desorden y jolgorio, aromas a bocadillos recién preparados y sensación de compañía, que le parecen lejanos, como si ella fuese tan solo una espectadora.

Porque ella es todo estructura y organización, la imagen de la hija y alumna ejemplar, modelo a seguir en cuanto a normas y conductas, media cola alta, sujetada en un pulcro lazo rojo, cabello alisado al ras y puntas cepilladas; corbata, túnica y falda correctamente acomodadas, zapatos e insignia lustrados y camisa prendida hasta el ultimo botón…

Evans, la prefecta perfecta de Hogwart, de modales adecuados y actitud retadora, encantadora, agraciada, lista, sagaz y autosuficiente, de semblante admirable y mirada de leona, dueña de una barrera para muchos impenetrable, la figura precisa de una mujer inalcanzable.

Imagen…que ella misma construyo en sus años de estudiante, sobresaliendo en sus notas, resaltando con su personalidad y sobre todo… alejándose de las personas, porque su excelencia, para muchos envidiable, también es secretamente su castigo

Porque nadie sabe que esa pelirroja en apariencia perfecta, que se encuentra sentada tranquilamente en la mesa del comedor, con actitud solemne e inquebrantable, a simple vista, demasiado abstraída del mundo que la rodea; en realidad se encuentra atenta a la conversación de en junto, espiando por la rendija de su ojo a cierto chico de cabello rebelde y ojos castaños.

Porque aunque ella públicamente siempre lo niegue y lo rechace fingiendo indiferencia, Lily esta cansada de ser solo una utopía, esta cansada de que "Potter" la invite a salir y le coquetee delante de las personas, esta cansada de escuchar de sus labios un "Evans sal conmigo" vano y superficial y esta cansada de no sentirse viva.

Porque lo que ella realmente desea, es que James la tome del brazo y se la lleve lejos de todo, del olor a responsabilidades y cordura, quiere que le susurre un "Lily" al oído antes de robarle un beso sin permiso en un corredor vacio, y soltarse el cabello mientras corre descalza junto a él, hacia un rumbo desconocido lejos de las miradas de todos, de los prejuicios y sobretodo de la guerra…

Porque a veces se cansa de aquella función cotidiana, en la que se convierte en protagonista de esa mascarada irrisoria donde ella no es mas que la "señorita Evans", la correcta y excelente señorita Evans, la que nunca se equivoca, la que realiza pociones perfectas, jamás comete un falta, la que se sabe de pies a cabeza el reglamento escolar…y no tiene idea de que es eso a lo que lo Potter y sus amigos llaman vértigo…

Porque a veces, y solo a veces… a Lily Evans, le gustaría ser solo Lily, y poder cometer errores y no sentirme mal por ello, llegar tarde a las clases sin pensar que es un pecado, desearía olvidarse de todo y saber a qué huele la hierva húmeda cuando rodas sobre ella sin control o cuanto duelen en verdad esas bolas de barro que se arrojan Sirius y James cuando juegan a los quemados en el campo de quiddich, Lily quiere sentirse dueña de sus sueños y creadora de su futuro como ha escuchado decir a Remus y comprender como es que hasta él conoce la forma de reír descaradamente a veces por algo hecho por sus amigos…

Por ello, a pesar de que cuando suene la campana ella retoma a su papel de prefecta perfecta como si aquellos pensamientos jamás hubiesen existido, por ahora Lily solo quiere desayunar mustiamente mientras indaga en aquella conversación ajena en la que de vez en cuando escucha su nombre salir junto a un suspiro de cierto chico de lentes, a la vez que un ya asqueado Sirius le reprocha a su amigo que se esta poniendo cursi, Remus ríe divertido y Peter se concentra en no volver a derramar su té…Porque aunque jamás lo admita, a veces Lily se sorprende soñando con solo ser la pelirroja de James…

Este es el primer fic que publico aquí en , por lo que espero sea del agrado de los lectores y haya hecho bien todos los pasos para colocarlo.

Por lo pronto no prometo mucho, pero si mi poca comprension de la compatacion y me nefasto manejo del ingles me lo permiten, tratare de publicar aquí una historia sobre James Potter y Lily Evans que escribi hace un par de años..

Bueno, me despido,pero antes quisiera aclarar que este fic esta dedicado a YaniitaPotter, porque fue ella quien sin querer hace unos atrás me hizo descubrir este maravilloso mundo de los fanficcion, y porque a pesar de no saber aun como dejar mensajes, me ha encantado descubrir que tambien publica aquí sus historia y he s4guido siendo fiel a cada una de ellas..

Saludos…luhyana


End file.
